


Training The New Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A new skater finds love.RP Fic.





	Training The New Girl

Marisol had smiled slightly as she moved to greet the woman. She had been skating alone for a while before Keeley arrived, she was watching the girl even as she skated for a while longer. She had moved closer. 

"Hello.."

She was shy, yes, and delicate, but she liked the look of this girl. 

"Miss Keeley?"

"Yes...that’s me."

"Ready to learn how to skate?"

"Yes I am."

Marisol smiled and stepped out onto the ice, extending a hand to Keeley. Keeley smiled and took hold of Marisol's offered hand. Marisol smiled, taking her time to lead her around the rink. 

"How does it feel?"

"A little strange."

"You'll get used to it slowly but surely... think you can try without holding hands, or would you rather go another lap first?"

"Can we go another lap first?"

"Of course we can."

Marisol smiled, moving to slowly lead her round for another lap. Keeley feeling a little wobbly all of a sudden moved closer in to Marisol. Marisol smiled, drawing her over to the side. 

"You okay?"

"Just a little wobbly all of a sudden."

"Maybe you should come off the ice Sweetie..."

Keeley nodded. Marisol smiled and lead her off the ice. 

"Sit down sweetie."

Keeley did as she was asked. 

"Take a deep breath Sweetie?"

Keeley once more did as she was asked. 

"Feel any better?"

"Yes thank you."

"Anyone here to take you home?"

Keeley shook her head. 

"Let me take you home?"

Keeley blushed. 

"What?"

Marisol asked softly. 

"Nervous?"

"A... little."

"Why is that baby?"

"I....think...I know where this is leading to..."

Keeley said quietly with a shy smile and a soft blush. 

"Is that a problem?"

Keeley smiled and shook her head.

"No....so long as you're honest about what it is you really want and don't play coy."

"Well, right now I want to take you home with me."

"Then please do so."

Marisol smiled, moving to remove the girl’s skates and replace her shoes, moving to do the same for herself before holding a hand out to her. Keeley smiled and took it. Marisol soon lead her out to the car, holding the door open for her. Keeley got in. Marisol smiled, shutting her door before coming around to get in, soon taking them back to her home, smiling as she parked. 

"We're here baby... get on out."

Keeley smiled and did as she was asked. Marisol soon locked the car then moved to let them into her home, shutting and locking the door before moving to kiss Keeley sweetly. Keeley mewed into the kiss. 

"Come to bed?"

"I'd love to.... if I can 'top'."

"How do you mean?"

"69...with me on top."

"Oh... o... okay."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

Keeley smiled and purred. 

"So... home?"

"I think I flustered you there... You've already brought me to your home."

"I... meant bed."

"Oh absolutely."

Marisol blushed and lead her toward the bedroom. Keeley smiled and followed her. Marisol soon pushed the door closed, moving to kiss her softly. Keeley kissed back. 

"Bed?"

"Yes please."

Marisol soon stripped then moved to settle back on the bed. Keeley crawled on after her, having also stripped. Marisol smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"So..."

Keeley smiled and kissed her back before she slowly began to get into the 69 position. Marisol murred and quickly got to work. Keeley mewed and got to work equally as quick. Marisol murred and quickly upped her pace. Keeley also upped her pace. Marisol soon cried out and came, although she once again upped her pace. Keeley also soon came apart.


End file.
